The War of the Elements
by Gazara12
Summary: When The toa Metru are transported to Hyrule by Matau's Carlessness, Will Hyrule react? Will the Toa Be successful? Or will Krakah, Ganon and Shadow Link Destroy the world? Read to find out!This is as If krakah never teamed up with the Toa.R R Please!
1. hacking rage

INTRODUCTION

"Princess Zelda! Princess Zelda! O Princess! I have news!"

Zelda sat up in her hammock and questioned the figure in front of her. "What is the news, Impa?"

"Zelda, six strangers have been sighted trying to break in to Zora's Domain!" Replied Impa. "I would suggest sending Link to stop them." "Very well. Said Zelda. Link!" "Where is he?" Thought Zelda.

Chapter 1

Vakama

In Kokiri forest, Link was humming Saria's song as he dusted his treehouse (1#). He was about to update his record sheet (2#) when he heard a voice in his head. "Link, what are you doing!? Get to the temple of time now! Or I will throw you in to Death Mountain Crater … without your Goron tunic!"

Link winced at the idea of going to Death Mountain Crater. "Z…z…zelda, I'm doing spring-cleaning. Can't you wait a few hours?" Thought Link. "Fine! Zelda said. Do spring-cleaning! Let Ruto get pulverized!" "What do you mean "Let Ruto get pulverized"? By whom?" Said Link.

(1#) I know Link isn't that kind of guy, but it's true. I had to fight him to get it out!

(2#) Spider's Squished: 100

Biggest Fish Caught: 15 Pounds

Etc.

Nuju, toa metru of Ice, hacked at the wall of water again. It STILL wouldn't freeze! "This is all Matau's fault!" He thought sourly. He looked at the toa of air. He was just whacking a hollow log with his toa tools. Anger rose in Nuju, as he had only known as a Hordika. Using his Great Mask of telekinetic powers he made the log jump up and whack Matau. 'Ow!' Yelled Matau. Nuju smiled and did it again. "Grrrrrrr". Growled Matau. His toa tools fell in to the river. He jumped in and used his great mask of illusion to change in to a ruki fish. Nuju frowned. He hadn't been counting on this. He suddenly heard strange footsteps.

"And now you get over there!" Zelda screamed at Link. Link frowned. After Zelda explained, Link took a strange dislike to her. "Lazy, stupid idiot." He thought. Those pretty much covered Zelda. "Maybe I'll accept Ruto's offer." Link thought. Suddenly, he made the connection. To accept, he would have to save Ruto first. Link played "The Serenade of Water" before Zelda could say a word. "Hey!" she yelled after he had disappeared. "Where did you go?!" When Link appeared at Lake Hylia, he couldn't suppress a chuckle, then he dove into Zora's Domain. When he came up, he ran to the entrance. He could see six figures, but that was it. He played "Epona's Song". Seeing Epona coming, he grinned.

Vakama gasped for breath. He could tell he was still being followed. By whom, he could not tell.

"I hope it's not that excuse for a Phase Dragon" Vakama muttered. "Hmmm."

Suddenly, an arrow wizzed past his head. Vakama turned to see the creature from before, with a creature riding on its back. Then a boomerang hit Vakama in the face.

Link looked down at the unconsious figure in front of him without pity. For it was not Link who struck, but another. Then a voice came from the shadows.

"You've done well. How about you join me? You and I, working together, could defeat the Toa Metru. So, how about it? Oh, how rude. I have not properly introduced myself. I am Krahkah.

"Submit to water krakah, or die!"

" Who is that?!" Muttered Krahkah.

" You know me, shape-shifter. "

"Ho-?"

Then Krahkah grinned. " Come link, let's get out of here!"

Vakama's rescuer cringed as Krahkah change into Matau, then fly away.

"So," the being whispered. "You're name is Link monster."


	2. Teleport

Chapter 2

Nokama

When Epona arrived, All the team split up except Nokama and Matau, who were knocked into Zora's domain. They flew through the waterfall into the cave behind it. At least, Matau did. Nokama landed above it, ran ½ of the up the wall, and flipped into the pool below. She shot up out of the water and landed on the ledge that lead out of Zora's Domain she then flipped out and landed on the ledge of water below. She climbed a nearby ladder to the spot where they had been attacked. Nokama noticed a pool of water nearby and dived into it. She found a door near the bottom and swam through it. She instantly appeared in a similar Pool. However, something was amiss. While the other pool had not had any smell at all, this pool smelt of wildflowers and buttercups. Nokama leapt out of the pool and found she was in a forest. She walked through an archway to find an odd scene. Vakama was lying unconscious on the forest floor with a being, a creature, and to her horror, Krahkah.

"Submit to water Krakah, or die!"

" Who is that?" Muttered Krahkah.

" You know me, shape-shifter.

"Ho-?"

Then Krahkah grinned. " Come link, let's get out of here!"

Nokama cringed as she saw Krahkah change into Matau, then fly away.

"So,"she whispered. "You're named Link, monster."

Nokama awoke Vakama and together they made their way out of the forest. They were surprised to find that many little people living in the forest. At first, the little people were afraid of the Toa, but gradually they grew braver one even offered to escort the Toa to the great Deku tree,( Nokama had no idea what that was, but she hoped it would help them find Onewa, Whenua, and Nuju.) It turned out that the great Deku tree was, well, a tree.

" Nuju is in Death Mountain, Whenua is in Gurudo Desert, and Onewa is in Lake Hylia. I would get Onewa first as stone is heavy and his raft might not last much longer. Lake Hylia is located west of here. Go!"

Nokama's mouth fell open. "No welcome, no "are you okay", no " you can find food in the forest, Just turn left" for me. I get straight to the point." Said the Great Deku tree.

Chapter 3

Matau

As Matau woke up he got the fright of his life. His energy was floating in the air he ran into the energy and became a matoran.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Screamed Matau.

In his dream, he had a feeling of suffocation. His Eyes sprang open and he swam to the surface. He realized he had fallen out of the cave. He looked down and noticed that he was still a Toa. He climbed to a ledge and ran along it. He was near the exit when he slipped and fell he landed in the pool below and swam into a door he found. He felt a wave of pain, as he ran into a sort of barrier. He focused on getting through and the barrier shattered. He swam through and found himself on the shores of a lake. The remains of a raft and a circle of blood told him something had found its prey. However he was brought near to tears when on a piece of raft he saw a piece of brown Toa armor with blood near it. Luckily he identified it as Octopus blood. Onewa Could not be found. Matau sighed and sat on a log. Slowly, He got drowsy and his brain told him it was on strike so he slept. While all this happened, twin tendrils slithered out and grabbed Matau. "This Storage," It thought. "is going to be much easier than the last. In the water, twin dagger-like eyes gleamed.

Good, Bad, PLEASE REVIEW. If you don't, I'll kill off Nuju and only meanies want that!


End file.
